prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Maid White Sky Coord
Summer Maid White Sky Coord (サマーメイドホワイトスカイ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It has made a cameo appearance in the second version of the opening Kiratto Start, and it first appeared in episode 18 worn by Mirai Momoyama. It resembles the Summer Maid Peach Coord, Summer Maid Blackberry Coord, Summer Maid Black Orange Coord, Summer Maid Black Red Coord and the Summer Maid White Leaf Coord. User Appearance Top A white tube top with pleat sleeves trim with white lace that has frilly lining and dot pattern. The same fabric is also sewn from the chest to the neck, and lines the bottom over white ruffled fabric. Sewn to the middle of the chest is a light blue diamond print lined by glittery azure pleats. White oval-shapes alternate with small white bows, each with a blue pearl in the center. At the top of the chest is a white band with pleat trim that connects to a diamond print bow-tie adorned by two blue pearl chains at the middle. Around the navel is diagonal cut lace fabric held by a blue pearl chain to match the one beneath it. The user also gains diamond sleeve cuffs trim with layered pleat fabric coming in azure and white, and a white bow on the side. Three blue pearl chains wrap around the left mid-arm, accent by a white bow. Bottoms A skirt in three semi-pleat layers with the bottom trim by glittery azure pleats. The first layer is white, followed by one of white lace, and lastly a diamond tile with white silk at the corners. A white frilly apron with skinny grey lines is included with two small white bows, each with a blue pearl beneath one matching the collar from the top. From the top bow are two blue pearl chains attached to the side, where a white bow is sewn. A long, angular cut ribbon hangs from the back of the apron, along with a shorter one made from lace. Shoes White platform sandals with a blue pearl chain on the foot strap. At the middle of the strap is a thin band attached to lace fabric that wraps around the ankle, along with a diamond tile ribbon trim with glittery azure pleats. On the right thigh is the diamond tile fabric and pleats, accent by white pleat material and two, small bows with pearls. Beneath the accessory are multiple blue pearl chains. Accessory A white pleat brim with glittering azure material on the bottom and band of blue pearls. Sewn to the back is lace. On the front left corner is a diamond tile bow with two blue pearl chains wrapped around the center. Game Summer Maid White Sky Coord is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in the Vol. 3. Trivia * This is the only Coord in the Summer Maid series that is PriChan rare. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts IMG_1032.PNG IMG 0942.PNG 1532827552010.jpg Coordinate8.png 61ysWouXZ7L.jpg BD206017-1954-4393-BC4F-8EAE654EF1BE.png Anime Screenshots OP: Kiratto Start Kiratto Start Ver 2 11.jpg Episode 18 Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance 1.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance 2.png Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Episode 19 Summer Maid White Sky, White Leaf, and Blackberry Coord Intro.png SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 1.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 2.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 4.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 5.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 6.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 7.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 8.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 10.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 11.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 12.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 13.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 14.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 15.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 16.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 17.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 18.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 19.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 20.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 21.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 22.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 24.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 25.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 26.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Version 2 29.jpg Mysterious Magic Ver 2.png SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL End Pose 2.png Episode 21 One Two Sweets Ver 2 1.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 2.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 3.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 4.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 5.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 6.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 7.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 8.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 9.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 10.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 11.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 12.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 13.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 14.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 15.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 16.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 17.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 18.jpg Mirai Tokimeki Million Flower.jpeg One Two Sweets Ver 2 19.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 20.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 21.jpg One Two Sweets Ver 2 22.jpg One Two Sweets End Pose 2.jpg PriTickets Anime Screenshots Summer Maid White Sky Coord PriTickets.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Secret Alice Category:Prichan Rare Category:Vol. 3 Category:Mirai Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime